Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a marine fender system for absorbing energy to prevent damage to berthing facilities, berthing structures, and vessels during the berthing of the vessels.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vessels of various sizes are typically berthed against various types of berthing facilities and structures when the vessel is not in use, or during loading or unloading of the vessel. In the past, vessels have been merely tied against such facilities or structures, and freely allowed to repeatedly contact the facilities or structures in response to water motion. Where berthing bumpers and the like are provided, they are typically inefficient or inadequate for preventing damage to both the facilities/structures and the berthing vessel; particularly in the case of larger vessels.
Therefore, instead of strengthening the structure of existing berthing facilities, which may be costly and not always feasible, the installation of the present invention on existing berthing facilities will enable the accommodation of vessels of substantially larger deadweight without endangering the structure, or the vessels, at a much reduced cost. Alternatively, designing new berthing installations, on which the ideas expressed herein are incorporated, will result in substantial reduction in the construction costs.